The End Is Near
by Xionic
Summary: Year 7, No School Just Revenge, Slight Crossover with B.t.V.S. SPOILERS: HP Book 6, BTVS Seas 8


Harry Potter 7: The End Is Near

By: Xionic.

Summary: Year 7, No School, Just Revenge, (book 6 story altered slightly in some areas), Slight Crossover with B.t.V.S.

Chapter 1: The Usual

Harry could see Dumbledore lying in front of him, he wasn't moving. Harry stood there wand in hand looking at Snape, anger built inside Harry, he wanted to kill Snape for what he had done, why hadn't he stopped him. Snape jumped up and headed for the door and began descending the tower staircase, Harry was not far behind, Harry fired curses every chance he got Snape was too fast he couldn't hit him; they exited into the Hogwarts courtyard and headed for the gate, Harry tried to speed up to catch him… But it was too late, there was a huge flash of light and Harry fell to the floor ahead of him the mangled corpses of Hermione and… Ginny,

"No it can't be!" Harry shouted "No!" Everything went black.

-

Harry awoke to find he was safe in bed at the Weasley's; Ginny was peering over him looking worried, "are you ok" she whispered. After what had happened at Hogwarts Harry had decided it would be best to break up with Ginny, Hermione had persuaded him otherwise, Harry looked startled by Ginny's presence, "What are you doing here" Harry said troublingly,

"Its ok, moms asleep and dads at work" Ginny replied

-

Harry sat up on his bed tears in his eyes, Ginny tried to comfort Harry but Harry wouldn't let her get close he didn't want to upset Ginny

"I'm OK, now get some sleep" Harry said lovingly.

Ginny took one look at Harry kissed him on the cheek and left for her own bedroom.

-

Harry awoke the next morning to find the bedroom he was sharing with Ron empty. He got dressed and headed down stairs passing Ginny's room on the way; Ginny was laid on her bed writing in her diary, she had been doing that a lot this summer. When Harry arrived down stairs he saw Ron and Hermionie sat at the dining table looking like they wanted to be left alone, Harry took the hint and headed the kitchen to make some breakfast, though Harry has visited and stayed at the Weasley's on many occasions he still could not get the hang of cooking via magic and got worrying looks from Mrs Weasley every time he entered the kitchen.

-

Harry decided it best not to cook and poured himself some cereal (not ordinary cereal but wizard's cereal), as soon as the little broomsticks left the box they began to fly around the room and slowly land in Harry's bowl. Harry began to pour the milk onto his cereal smiling as the little broomsticks sparked as the milk hit them. Harry quickly ate his breakfast and headed back upstairs to locate Ginny

-

Harry entered Ginny's room to find her still writing in her diary, he coughed as he walked in to get her attention, Ginny looked up and smiled

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked

"Out" Ginny replied sarcastically,

Much of the summer followed the same Harry spent most of his time with Ginny, and Ron and Hermionie were never apart. Mr and Mrs Weasley were always out taking care of "Phoenix" duties now that Dumbledore was gone,

-

Dumbledore had been on Harry's mind a lot since his death, Harry couldn't help thinking he could have done something to help Dumbledore, maybe dodging the curse Dumbledore sent his way or stopped Snape before it was too late. Harry looked up to find Hedwig knocking at the window, a letter in his beak, Harry rushed to the window and took the letter from her beak passing her a treat, and he opened the letter:

-

Dear Student

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will not be open until January 2nd, due to the events of last year the school is taking preparations to protect all of its students from Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, you will receive a letter detailing the new arrangements no later that 31st December

We are sorry for this inconvenience

Acting Principle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Professor Minerva McGonagall

-

Harry was quite surprised the school would be opening at all, no matter Harry wouldn't be attending anyway, ever since the funeral Harry has been thinking of how he was going to find the missing pieces he needed to finally defeat Voldemort, where could they be, what could they be, though Harry was confident he could defeat Voldemort eventually he didn't know who it may hurt in the process, Ron, Ginny and Hermionie meant too much to him for him to go risking everything for Revenge, but Dumbledore was like a father, a mentor Harry had to have some justice, even his godfather Sirius was gone. HE HAD TO HAVE REVENGE!

-

Harry's Dreams were getting worse and the Weasley's were beginning to worry, especially Ginny, in these circumstances Mrs Weasley would seek Dumbledore for advice but now she turned to Lupin, he gave her a vial of potion which will remove dreams from a person's sleep for 1 week, Harry quite looked forward to having no dreams, but the potion did not help the dreams persisted, Lupin recommend Harry try Oculomancy, maybe these dreams were some form of magic, or Voldemort trying to find something out from Harry

-

Even Oculomancy seamed to do very little to help the dreams, it helped but it only made the dreams more vague, Harry decided to start a dream journal maybe these dreams were someone's way of trying to tell him something, maybe someone was trying to help

-

Weeks, then months past and still Harry was no closer to finding and defeating Voldemort. Harry knew that if he plan to do something it had to be soon the longer he waited the harder it got to leave everything behind and seek his revenge, Harry decided he was going to leave straight after Christmas which was drawing ever closer

-

--

-

Keep looking out for Chapter 2: America?

Feel free to comment on the story and point out any minor/major errors. This is only my second major story and I realise there maybe more than a few mistakes, please tell me what u think


End file.
